We propose to a) establish normal values for LV diastolic filling in normal term neonates; b) to characterize the contribution of diastolic dysfunction in newborns requiring medical management for depressed, cardiac performance and, c) to evaluate, using pulsed Doppler echocardiography, how therapeutic interventions with augmented preload, augmented inotrophy, and afterload reduction affect diastolic function compared to systolic function.